What is the least common multiple of 4 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(4, 18) = {?}$
Solution: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 4 and 18. We know that 4 x 18 (or 72) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 4. 18, 36, So, 36 is the least common multiple of 4 and 18.